Dragon's Oath
by undercoverotakulord
Summary: Nightmares have plagued Diana Cavendish. But what happens when they turn out to be more than just dreams? And how will she take on the task of protecting her rival, even if it means death?
1. Chapter 1

The Cavendish family... the name has lingered in witch history for more than 1500 years. The Cavendish family consists of only full-blooded witches and wizards. There has never been a single marriage between a person from a non-magic family and the Cavendish family. Consequently, they are the very example of a noble and exceptionally skilled group.

With such high expectations, one could only begin to imagine the pressures forced upon a girl like Diana Cavendish.

Her mother and father were both valedictorian of their old schools. At Luna Nova Academy, they expected their daughter to be something higher, for being the top student was but a standard.

Diana had tried her best to fulfill her parent's wishes. And she was very close to succeeding. Until Akko Kagari came.

A simple Japanese girl from a family with no knowledge of even the basics of magic, or using a broom. An idiot who caused at least one crisis every day. A hero who had saved the school from disaster. Disaster caused by Diana.

A month ago, Diana had accidentally released a dragon, which wreaked havoc upon the academy. Akko managed to stop it with Shiny Chariot's Rod. And of course, she received all sorts of praise.

Nobody knew it was Diana who had done it. The guilt ate away at her even more so. She started to become sleep deprived, since most of her dreams were controlled by her dark emotions. Seeing Akko become the spotlight made her feel bitter. Even the two dunderheads she was in charge of, Hannah and Barbera, kept trying to suck up to that talkative dolt. It was sickening.

And yet, she knew that she deserved it.

Diana stared at her bed with a hard look. She knew that every time her head hit the pillow, she'd be immersed in a world of fear for ten minutes, and then wake up without wanting to sleep again. This endless cycle of being shocked awake had made her very lethargic, and she tried her best not to let it show. However, beyond her own will, she fell into a deep sleep.

The dream came, as it always did. Everyone was taunting her, laughing at her, and pushing her in an extremely unpleasant manner. Her parents were looking down at her, shaking their heads in shame. And standing behind her was Akko, who tried to call out to Diana. For what reason, she didn't know. That was when a new part of the dream presented itself.

All the torturous illusions dissolved into a new one. Diana was now floating amongst the clouds, Luna Nova Academy right below her.

"*Nice to see something that isn't hovering over me,*" thought Diana. Her thought was quickly contradicted by a huge shadow completely engulfing her from above. As she looked up to see what it was, she saw the last thing she wanted to see.

She saw a dragon.

It was an immense creature, with black and silver scales. It had sharp blue eyes, which reminded her of her own, and it smiled at her, if dragons could smile.

"Hello, Diana," his voice echoed throughout Diana's head. It seemed to be speaking to her using some sort of telepathic ability.

"I'd like to clarify something," she cleared her throat. "This _is_ a dream, right ?"

"View it however you want," said the dragon. "I have been waiting to get through to you. The barriers around the school seem to be able to block any mental communication as well."

"You wanted to talk to _me_?" Diana chuckled dryly. "I think you're mistaken. The one you want is Akko Kagari. She's the hero of the school, not me. I'm more of the villain."

"I did not come here for Ms. Kagari," he shook his massive head. "I came here for you, my little dragon."

The last words reverberated throughout the quiet illusion. Diana and the dragon faced each other for what could've been a lifetime.

"What..." blinked Diana. "What did you call me...?"

"I assumed you would not remember," the dragon sighed. "Very well. Perhaps we may have this conversation once again in the near future. There is, however, one thing that you must know."

He looked down at the school. "There is a treasure in the labyrinth, hunted by many but never found. It is a treasure that, if used by evil beings, can destroy an entire civilization. It can only be discovered by a dragon or a half-breed such as yourself. The blood of a half-breed is more powerful, as it consists of a combination of dragon and witch blood. Ergo, I am certain you will find it. Good luck, Diana."

"W-Wait!" Diana yelled as the dragon began to take off. "Who are you? Why did you call me a half-breed? What am I supposed to find?"

"I am Kinema," he told her. "Dragon of speed. If you want to know why I call you half-breed, then you simply need to ask your parents. As for your last question, you will know soon enough. The fate of all worlds rests upon you."

The fake sky turned black, and Diana was sucked into a bottomless pit.

Even when she woke up, shaking anf sweating violently, a sense of fear and confusion engulfed her soul.

Never mind the dragon. Who was _she_?


	2. Chapter 2

Diana was finally able to fall asleep again, her alarm clock beeped in a most annoying manner. Much to her surprise, she managed to smash it into pieces. She hurriedly hid the fragments under her pillow.

"Mmm..." mumbled Hannah. "Another day, huh?"

"Maybe," yawned Barbera. "After such a good night's sleep, we'll be able to keep up with Akko, right?"

Diana scowled at both of them with such intensity that they cowered completely before retreating to the hallway. As she went into the bathroom, she stared at her reflection for a good minute. Her hair was disheveled, her skin was paler than usual, and dark circles could be seen underneath her eyes. Naturally, she'd put on some expensive concealer and brush her platinum locks at least a hundred times. But the past few days(and nights)had been so tiring, that all she did was splash some cold water on her face.

Classes had mainly consisted of Akko causing stink bombs and ear-piercing explosions. And amidst all the commotion, Diana was ready to pass out from exhaustion. But she made sure to try and maintain her posture.

When she grabbed her textbooks and headed for door, she accidentally collided into the savior of the school herself.

"Gah!" she yelped as they both fell to the ground in front of everyone.

"D-Diana?!" Akko cried out in surprise. She was usually the one to crash into other people. Was something wrong with her rival?

"Ugh..." Diana, on the other hand, made no effort to get up. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably. If she had to endure this tomorrow, she'd lose it.

Without apologizing, she got up and ran out. She also bumped into Professor Ursula. Even then, she didn't stop. Her mind was drowning in so many questions. And until they were answered, she'd never be at peace with herself.

Diana gazed at the letter in her hand, frustration written on her face. She had attempted to send a letter to her parents in hopes of learning more about her true identity. However, instead of receiving their response, the family butler had written to her:

 _Dear Miss Diana,_

 _It pains us to hear of the trouble you've been going through. I would've gladly taken away the weight on your shoulders for you. Alas, your mother and father have gone to an unknown location due to business reasons, so they will not be reachable for quite a while._

 _I have heard stories about half-breeds. They are typically known to be very intelligent and courageous. It does not surprise me to think that you would be one. Perhaps your parents do not know as well. Or perhaps they wished for you to live a normal life(as normal as it gets for a witch, that is)._

 _As for your puzzling vision, my opinion is that you do precisely what Kinema had requested from you._

 _I bid you farewell, Jenson James_

She rubbed her forehead and tried to put herself together. If her parents were too absorbed in their own business, then the best thing to do would be to go into the labyrinth and find the treasure.

And that was just what she planned to do.

It was five minutes to midnight, which was definitely past curfew. It didn't matter at the moment, as Diana crouched behind a trashcan.

"How degrading," she muttered to herself. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps approaching.

"I feel as if Cavendish has been acting quite off, lately," Diana easily associated that voice with Professor Lukić, the potions teacher. "She's not participating as much as she used to."

"It must be the guilt from releasing that dragon last month."

Diana knew that the other person was Professor Ursula, but she was too shocked to care. How did the teachers find out it was her? Did the entire Luna Nova faculty know? And what about the students?

 _Well,_ thought Diana. _That's another hour of sleep gone._

As the professors disappeared down the hallway, Diana emerged from her hiding spot, silently reaching the door which led to the labyrinth. It was locked, obviously. Luckily for Diana, she possessed many undiscovered abilities, one of which was enhanced strength. Grabbing the heavy wooden bar that held both doors closed, she sharply tugged it, causing the metal rings holding the bar to break under pressure. Before it could crash onto the ground, she stopped it, grunting loudly. Setting it down, she finally entered.

The labyrinth was exactly like how it had been a month ago. A flood of memories and a wave of guilt washed over Diana as she walked down the stairs. Her headache also decided to reappear, and her eyelids were beginning to close. Still, she walked on, determined to solve the mystery of Kinema's treasure.

Eventually, a dead end presented itself. Diana suddenly remembered that, without supervision from a teacher, it was possible to become lost in the labyrinth and wander around aimlessly for all eternity. That was something she would not be able to tolerate. A Cavendish never does things that carry no meaning.

But was she even a Cavendish? Had her "parents" lied to her all these years?

Tears threatened to form, and she bit her lip. All this pressure, no sleep, and the guilt of being the cause of disaster was finally breaking her. All alone, with no memory of which direction she came from, she sobbed while gritting her teeth. She just wanted to be free. Free from all these dark emotions. Wasn't she allowed to feel happiness for once in her miserable life?

A shining tear fell onto the dirt between her feet. Just then, the ground began to quake. Diana had no time to react as the ground opened up and swallowed her.

She woke up in a matter of minutes. The fall had given her a nasty gash on her forehead, but no other injuries were inflicted. As she looked around, she found that she was sitting in a room full of treasure as far as the eye could see. There were rubies, gold coins, and all sorts of precious metals. She did feel a slight need to take a ruby, but she suppressed that urge. She wasn't a greedy person. That was a job that belonged to Hannah and Barbera.

Ignoring all the piles of glinting goods, her eyes settled on the treasure she came for. The one that she had a strong feeling was Kinema's treasure.

It was an ancient book, with tattered pages that had become yellow with age. The cover was red and gold leather, and the title read:

 **"The Dragon's Oath."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, everyone! I know this makes me sound like a very peculiar person, but every time someone reviews or follows me, I just get so pumped up! I tell myself, "OK, U., these people are counting on you to finish the next chapter. What're you waiting for? Get off your ass and start!" I even saw that somebody made this a favourite. That's some pretty good progress, since this is my first fanfic.**

 **In any case, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Diana sat on her bed, gazing at the thick and unique book in her hands. It had been a very long and tiring night, and thankfully, she had found her way out of the labyrinth just before the sunrise. Now, the new alarm started to beep, and she angrily threw it at the wall. Its beeping failed to cease.

"Hmm...?" Hannah rubbed her eyes. "How'd the alarm get there?"

"Oh, you know me," chuckled Barbera. "I probably threw it there in my sleep."

They giggled together for a brief moment before looking at Diana.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't really noticed before," said Hannah. "But you seem totally worn out!"

"I'm fine," growled Diana. "Let's just get ready for classes."

Later that day, she couldn't help but notice that Akko and her friends were having a seemingly interesting conversation in the library. She listened from a short distance.

"Akko," said the girl with glasses. Yanson, that was her last name. "I know this is something you're worried about. I just don't know why you're worried about it!"

"I'm not so sure myself, Lotte," Akko admitted sheepishly. "But Diana's been acting so strange! I mean, yeah, I'm glad she's not bossing me around and being a jerk and all that, but I actually kinda miss her sarcasm and it just looks like somebody sucked the life out of her!"

The topic of the conversation gasped slightly. First the teachers knew about her mistake, and now Akko was worried about her?

"Meh..." said Manbavaran. "You caring about Diana is like her getting a super short haircut. They're both unlikely scenarios.

"I-I don't care about her at all, jeez!" Akko blushed. "I-It just feels unfair, competing with a rival who isn't at her best!"

Diana silently left the library. She knew that Akko was right. She desperately needed to pull her sorry self together. Making this resolve, she proceeded to her room. Well, it was more like she tried to. Due to her fatigued state, she had bumped into Professor Ursula, just like yesterday.

"Sorry," she apologized. Before she could go, Prof. Ursula grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait," she asked. "I was wondering if you're feeling fine, Ms. Cavendish. It is not only me who's concerned. All of your teachers and a few of your classmates are also quite worried about you."

"I see," nodded Diana. "I assure you, Professor. I'm perfectly fine."

She walked away... and crashed into the wall.

As she rubbed her nose, she was reminded of a previous injury she had received. The deep cut on her forehead was gone. Not even a light scar.

This strange discovery had occupied Diana to the extent that she did not notice the professor lifting up The Dragon Oath.

"H-How," gaped Prof. Ursula. "How did you get this?"

"Uh," For once, our platinum-blonde-haired protagonist was at a complete loss.

"You need to come with me," An unreadable expression was etched across the professor's face as she held the book and pulled Diana with her other hand. Diana gulped heavily. Perhaps she knew that the book was from the labyrinth. Was Diana going to be expelled?

* * *

Professor Ursula locked the door to her office, making sure all windows were shut tight. She couldn't risk the secret of The Dragon Oath getting out, for her enemies had become much more sly.

Diana, on the other hand, was on edge. She was sweating and the butterflies in her stomach had decided to host a party. Professor Ursula sat down in the chair across from her, and she folded her hands together on the desk.

"How did you get into the labyrinth?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The door," Diana replied, crossing her arms. She was ready to defend herself against any accusations, whether they be true or false.

"Don't play games with me!" she yelled out, making Diana jump. Professor Ursula was hardly one who lost her temper. "Are you with the Prima Association?"

"Who?" inquired Diana.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," The professor spoke slowly, and all of a sudden, Diana knew her situation was a lot more serious then that of expulsion. "How did you get into the labyrinth, and how did you find this book?"

"You'd think I'm a lunatic," Diana shook her head. "But a dragon named Kinema told me to find it. I found a secret passage, which led me to it."

"Kinema?" blinked Prof. Ursula. "...Ah! Then you must be... I understand. You're not with Prima."

"Who's Prima?" Diana questioned her bespectacled teacher. "And can you tell me who Kinema is?"

The teacher sighed. "Prima is an organization that consists of witches wizards who do not believe in diversity. They are full-blooded magic folk who wish for the human race to be exterminated completely. They will stop at nothing, not even the death of their own members. As for who Kinema is, I think it's best that you direct this question towards your parents."

Diana growled. It looked like the identity of Kinema lay with her parents alone.

"This book," Professor Ursula waved the Dragon Oath a bit. "Did you know that it can only be held by a being with dragon blood in their veins."

"How come you are able to hold it?" asked Diana.

"My," giggled the professor. "I thought you were a Shiny Chariot super fan. Don't you know that my family started with a witch and a dragon?"

Diana paused. What the professor was implying had prevented her brain from working for a brief second.

"I know Kinema," continued . "Due to the fact that we had battled alongside for years, back when I was still Shiny Chariot."

Now Diana knew she wasn't mishearing things.

"You were Shiny Chariot?" A tone of disbelief quickly changed into one of anger. "Why did you leave?"

The professor pushed her glasses up. "I had to. My enemies had planned a bomb to go off at one of my shows in 2005, during one of my performances. There were more than 1000 people there, so a bomb going off would cause an international disaster and more tension between our kind and humans than usual. After I had disabled the explosive device, I decided to change my identity in order to protect people. I became Professor Ursula, a simple Magic Astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Academy. I hid this book and the Shiny Arc because Kinema told me to. I never knew that they'd both be found so easily, though..."

"I can't believe it!" Diana yelled. "A fraud, a person who brings shame to the name of magic is you! It was always you! 'A believing heart is your magic', you say? Utterly ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Diana," Ursula shook her head. "I was a big influence to you, wasn't I?"

"...Not anymore," Diana sighed after regaining her composure. "But as my teacher... well, I do respect you, and even after all this, I still will. However, let it be known that Shiny Chariot is dead to me."

"Absolutely," the teacher slumped into her chair, relieved that Diana was not one to harbour negative feelings for very long.

"Now then," Diana put a hand on the book. "What is the Dragon Oath?"

The former stage-magician removed her hat. "It is a book that contains various spells, which are only able to be used by a being with any amount of dragon blood in their veins. And there aren't many people like that. It also contains a very important oath that was created by the legendary dragon Gravitas many years ago. He made it in order to protect the woman that he loved. It states that the person- or creature -taking the oath must agree to protect one person with their own life. Taking this oath binds the guardian with the guarded."

"So if the person being protected dies," Diana pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Then so does the protector."

"Yes," said the professor. "And speaking of protecting, I would like to ask you something, Diana."

"What would that be?" Diana cocked her head curiously.

"I need you to take the oath," Prof. Ursula looked at her. "And protect Akko Kagari."

* * *

Diana sat beside her bed, looking at the Dragon Oath book once again. After Professor Ursula had told her that Akko was being targeted by Prima and she needed to take the oath, she said she'd think about it. Keeping that goof safe was something that would prove to be difficult. And to top it off, they were rivals. Why would she safeguard her rival?

She got up. She'd think about all of this later.

For now, she was going to show Manbavaran the impossible and cut her hair short.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana stood in front of the cafeteria door, thinking about the future reactions of her fellow students. Hannah and Barbera had left early, so they didn't see their leader's new, unique hairstyle. As it was very short now, with no added weight causing it to drop down, it was now sticking up in a most unkempt manner. Diana had tried everything to comb it down. Nothing worked.

She closed her eyes shut, and pushed the door open.

"Why would you even-" Akko was in the middle of hollering at Sucy when she was interrupted by various squeals. She turned around to look... and her eyes met Diana's new haircut.

"D...D..." Akko gaped at her, opening and closing her mouth. She could feel her cheeks heat up.

"..." Sucy was unable to talk as well.

Diana, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by the amount of girls looking at her. She noticed Akko staring at her vehemently. It made her feel a bit smug, being able to get the brunette to finally shut up. However, the feeling of victory was short lived as she recalled Professor Ursula's request:

 _"I need you to take the oath and protect Akko Kagari."_

Diana had always listened to the authoritative people. But for once, she wanted to decide for herself. What did she want? Why would she take the oath for Akko?

Surely, the hero of the school wouldn't need protection. If Akko was able to use the Shiny Chariot Rod to turn the dragon to dust, she'd be able to take care of herself.

But then again, she was an accident-prone imbecile who didn't even know how to fly a broom.

Diana knew that her actual relationship with Akko was also a key factor in helping her make a decision. How did she feel about the Japanese girl specifically? Her rival was very energetic, and that energy was very contagious. Ergo, being around Akko made her feel determined. There was also that fact that her heart ached a bit whenever the two made eye contact.

It must be jealousy, thought Diana. For if not, than what else could it be? She certainly did not view Akko as cute. Not really.

The platinum-blonde witch had decided that for the rest of the day, she was going to observe Akko in order to plan out her next move.

The two sat together in numerology class, and for some unfathomable reason, the brunette refused to look at Diana. Even when she picked up Akko's quill and gave it to her, and brown eyes met blue, Akko blushed heavily and turned towards the board. Was she embarrassed or just ignoring Diana? Our protagonist didn't have the slightest clue.

In potions class, Akko made it a point to stay as far away from Diana as possible.

"How nice..." muttered Diana. This didn't stop the champ of the academy from glancing at her every now and then. Professor Lukić noticed right away, of course.

"If you intend to keep ogling at Cavendish," she pointed at Akko. "Then I suggest you do it outside of class, Kagari."

Akko's face became even more red as she stammered while trying to deny it.

Diana could feel the sides of her mouth curling upwards slightly. This feeling in her heart, this sense of warmth... it felt good. It wasn't envy at all. It was an emotion she had yet to experience fully.

Magic astronomy class was a bit off, now, since Diana knew who Professor Ursula really was. She just couldn't wrap her mind around that shocking revelation. Akko was still avoiding her, but she did start to revert back to her chirpy self. Diana watched from afar as she chatted happily with Yanson and Manbavaran, and another, more familiar emotion filled her. Now this was jealousy. Be that as it may, why did she feel different when she was only looking at Akko,alone, without her companions?

When Diana got back to her dorm, she proceeded to write a letter to Jenson concerning her predicament.

Later than night, she received his reply:

 _Dear Miss Diana,_

 _I just got word from your parents that they will be headed to Luna Nova Academy for a meeting with the principal. I believe you will be able to answer a few of your questions when that time comes._

 _On a different subject, your feelings towards Ms. Kagari strongly propose that you are in love with her, be it passionate or mild. I too was young and in love, and therefore I understand you are very confused. You mustn't worry, for I would be honored to guide you._

 _The feeling of jealousy in your case is present because you wish to have the same sort of relationship with Ms. Kagari as her companions. Start small. Rushing in will cause her to be baffled at your sudden change._

 _I suggest you begin by trying to talk to her. Any conversation will do, as long as you feel you are both comfortable._

 _I had hoped to write more, but it seems that Maid Edith needs assistance._

 _We miss you evermore, and wish for your success._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jenson James._

Diana's tight grip on the paper caused it to crumple greatly. Her face was as red as Akko's had been.

There was absolutely no way that she was in love with that dimwit. A petty emotion such as love was the least of her worries. Besides, the warm feeling she felt before was probably nothing more than the sunlight. It couldn't have been Akko.

Diana told herself this over and over. She paced across her room, trying to find a proper solution. Alas, she didn't find one, and she decided to head to the flying practice grounds.

The stars shone brightly. Diana was so engrossed in her activities that she didn't notice curfew was about to arrive. Upon reaching the grounds, she noticed a lone figure holding a wand.

And who else would it be besides Akko?

The mentioned witch stood in a rather peculiar stance. She was vigorously waving her wand around.

"Flama Fira!" she hollered. "Flama Fira!"

Nothing happened. Diana recognized that spell as one that could create beautiful flames that could either be used for scorching your enemy or lighting up a campfire. In Akko's case, she was probably trying to set the school on fire.

"I..." huffed Akko. Diana was sure she was too tired to continue.

"I won't give up!" Akko contradicted Diana's thoughts. "If everyone else can do this spell, then so can I!"

Diana was surprised by Akko's undying persistence. Yet she respected it all the same. She mustered up the courage to tap on Akko's shoulder.

"Kya!" the brunette jumped. She twisted her head to face the platinum-blonde, and her previous manner had turned into one of embarrassment.

"Curfew's in five minutes," said Diana. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I-I was practicing," Akko retorted as if she'd been challenged. "I just can't get this stupid spell right! I'm giving it my all, and I still can't do it."

"Giving it your all means nothing," Diana put her hands on her hips. "If you aren't giving it your all in the correct way. Your stance is awful, you're gripping the wand too hard, and you're yelling out the incantation. First thing's first..."

Diana stood behind Akko and began to hold her arms. "I will help you with the positioning of your arms, but I would like you to correct your stance by yourself."

"O-Okay," Akko gulped, aware of how close they were. She shifted her feet together.

"Good," nodded Diana. "Now, I want you to hold the wand firmly, but not so much that it might break in half. The wand is but an extension of your arm."

Akko followed her instructions. "And then what?"

"The incantation comes next, naturally," replied Diana. "Think of something that fills you with a powerful emotion, and say the spell. In a normal tone, not loudly."

Akko took a deep breath. "Flama Fira."

Orange and red flickers of heat gushed out of the tip of the wand. Akko giggled with delight, and a smile was directed towards Diana, who gave a slight smile back. She felt nice inside. Because Akko was smiling just for her.

"Thanks, Diana," Akko looked down shyly. "And, um, nice haircut."

She ran as fast as she could, to tell Lotte and Sucy about how she had finally cast the spell. Diana was left alone, along with a strand of Akko's hair in her hand.

"Professor?" Diana peered into the office of Prof. Ursula, who was busy correcting a few test papers.

"Diana," the teacher nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yes," Diana answered. "I spent lots of time on making a decision, but I'm sure about this. I would like to protect Akko Kagari."

"Did you get one of her belongings?" asked Prof. Ursula.

"Will this work?" Diana pulled out the strand of hair that she had so carefully placed into her pocket.

"Oh, definitely!" the professor squealed in delight. "The bond will be even stronger. However, I would like you to pause for a moment and think a bit more. Are you sure you would like to take responsibility for Akko?"

"...I stand by my earlier resolve," said Diana. "I'm ready."

"Well then," Prof. Ursula headed towards the door. "Follow me."

They entered Professor Lukić's office, which was quite literally a dungeon full of potions and cauldrons. Said professor stood over one of the big black pots, not bothering to look at either of them.

"Ah! Cavendish!" she called out with a grin. "Would you like to hear a joke?"

"Uh," Diana scratched her head. "I don't-"

"What did the boy with no hands get for Christmas?" the eccentric old witch asked. Diana shrugged. Prof. Ursula tried to answer but failed. "Gloves! Nah, just kidding... he still hasn't unwrapped his present! Bwahaha!"

Diana cringed at the potion lover's terrible pun. The bespectacled teacher spoke.

"Hate to ruin your fun, Lukić," she said. "But it's time. Diana's decided to take the oath."

"Is she fully aware," Lukić pointed towards Diana. "Of the lengths that Prima will go to in order to obtain Kagari? Cavendish, you will be bound to this girl."

"I know," Diana stated. "And I would appreciate it if you began the process."

The book was opened to the page containing the Dragon Oath, and Akko's hair that Diana had gotten was placed upon that page. Diana read out the oath.

"I, Diana Cavendish, do hereby bind myself to Akko Kagari mentally and physically. There is no force that can break the connection. If she dies, then so will I. Our lives are linked forevermore, and as her guardian, I will do whatever I can to keep her safe."

That was the night in which she had become the protector of her rival.


	5. Chapter 5

After that day, Diana had felt an unexplainable attraction towards Akko. Ursula had told her that it was simply the bond that had been created between them. As Diana watched Akko joke around with all her friends, she found herself wishing that the brown-eyed girl felt it, too. But that was impossible. Akko Kagari already had so many emotions filling her, so she probably didn't even notice the tingling at the back of her head. That is, if she even received that sensation like the platinum-blonde. Whenever Akko got hurt, Diana would know. And Akko was getting hurt all the time. You can imagine how many times she'd run to the aid of the Japanese witch, only to find she had crashed into a trash can. At those times, our main character would quietly leave.

So far, Diana hadn't saved Akko from any danger. She was starting to wonder if somebody really was out to get someone like the academy hero. And why would they? Akko came from a family without a trace of magic in them. She had a simple background, no siblings, and no insane relatives. Well, maybe she did, but not so insane that Diana had heard about them.

Prima was another subject. She'd never actually heard of the organization before Ursula had brought it up.

Pushing away these thoughts, she pushed open Principal Holbrooke's office door. The principal herself was speaking with Diana's parents. They seemed to be having an important conversation.

"We suspect they will reappear in Brazil," said her father.

"We must head there as soon as we can," her mother agreed. "But before we leave, we'd like to speak to-Oh! Diana!"

"Hello, mother and father," Diana nodded. "Did Jenson tell you that I wanted to speak with you?"

"Why, no," her father raised an eyebrow. "Jenson didn't say a word about that. What is it you would like to say?"

Diana took a deep breath. "Who's Kinema, and who am I?"

Her parents gasped in surprise. "How do you-?!"

"What I know doesn't matter," Diana interrupted them. "What _you_ know does."

They stared at the ground in sadness, until her father said:

"You're right. You deserve to know, and we should've told you years ago."

Her mother got up. "The truth is, Kinema is one of the few main dragons who are not in the grasp of Prima. There is also Potena, dragon of smarts, and Gravitas, dragon of strength. Long ago, Kinema fell in love with a woman named Grace. They spent many days and nights together, and before they knew it, they got married. Grace gave birth to a little half-breed, and Kinema named that child Diana."

Diana looked at them in disbelief. "Kinema is my father?!"

"Yes," her(it was now understood)adopted mother. "The two of them settled down in a small village to take care of you. But Prima..."

She gulped down a sob. "They burned down the village and killed Gracie."

"' _Gracie_ '?" Diana was also tearing up.

"She was my sister," she replied. "After it happened, Kinema brought you to us. He wished for us to raise you and keep you out of harm's way. So we treated you as our own."

"You may not be a Cavendish," her father looked at her with red eyes. "But you're still our daughter."

Diana was shaking. "...Thank you. Where is Kinema, now?"

"In hiding," Holbrooke joined in. "Yes, I know him. The only professors who don't are Finnelan and Nelson. And I also know about you, Diana. You've taken the oath, haven't you?"

Her father got up quickly. "What?! The oath?! Diana, who have you bound yourself to?"

"Akko Kagari," said Diana. "It was my own decision."

"Kinema left you with us," her mother said angrily. "So that we could protect you from Prima, not so that you could go and take the oath."

"He's my father," Diana retorted. "Therefore, I know what he wants me to do. Not you."

She was about to say something else when a sharp buzzing filled her head. This was nothing compared to the previous tingling. She had a sickening feeling that Akko was about to hurt herself.

"If you'll excuse me," said Diana, rushing towards the door. "I have an idiot who needs to be taken care of."

As she ran, she suddenly felt herself gaining an immense amount of speed. It was like time had stopped. Diana's new ability gave her a sense of excitement. She raced to find Akko, and she found that her classmate was about to fall down the very long staircase.

Swooping down, she picked up Akko in a prince-like manner. When Diana stopped running, time began to resume again. Akko was closing her eyes tightly, but she slowly opened them as she realized someone had saved her. Diana was holding her.

"Wh-wha?!" Akko became redder than a tomato.

"You really need to watch your step," Diana said calmly. In reality, she was also flustered.

"Wow~!" Hannah and Barbera exclaimed.

"Where did she come from?" Sucy asked.

"Maybe she was standing nearby?" suggested Lotte.

Diana wasn't aware of the fact that she was still holding Akko.

"I-I won't fall again," Akko muttered. "So you can put me down now."

"My apologies," said Diana as she obliged. "Were you running? No wonder you almost fell."

"I was excited," the brunette replied sheepishly. "Because I heard that a super awesome witch was coming to tell us some stories. I wanted to go to class quickly and-Ah! I have to go to class RIGHT AWAY!"

She sprinted off, but not before halting for a minute.

"Thanks for this," she grinned. "I'll be more careful."

And yet she managed to bump into Professor Ursula before heading off.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" the professor asked.

"Some important guest came," Diana shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class as well?"

"I know," nodded Diana. "It's just... a lot has happened to me. I'm not in a very good mood."

"Have you learned about your real parents?" Ursula put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," Diana bit her lip. "I can't believe that I actually am a half-breed. How could I have not figured it out before...?"

"It's alright," the bespectacled teacher comforted her student. "Y'know, life is full of questions. The best we can do is strive to get answers."

Diana and Prof. Ursula parted ways, each with a slight smile on their face.

* * *

"You'd like to learn about Prima, you say?" Lukić squinted at Diana. She'd gone to the potion professor's office alone, so that she could ask whatever question she wanted.

"No one will tell me," Diana growled a bit. "They say 'Prima', and nothing else."

"Child," the old witch pointed at her. "The things that Prima has done are enough to make you want to become a taxi driver and migrate to _Canada_. But if you must know, the Prima organization consists of many sorts of people. Witches, humans, even half-breeds have joined them. For all we know, the Queen of England could be one of them."

"They're everywhere, then," Diana's eyes widened. "What's their goal?"

"They wish to dominate, of course," replied Lukić. "They want the best technology, the best magic, the best dragons... and they'll only stop when they have what they want, or when all of them are dead. And killing the Queen could prove disastrous."

Diana ignored the quip. "Why would they want Akko? She's hardly the best."

"You see," the professor continued. "The Shiny Chariot Rod is a powerful magical item. It chose Kagari, which means that only she can use it. If Prima wants to use the Rod, they'll have to kill her."

Diana froze. " _Kill_...?!"

"I did say they were persistent," said Lukić.

"I can't let them do that," Diana crossed her arms. "But I have no idea how to fight."

"You have many abilities," yawned the professor. "Speed, enhanced strength, learning a spell after reading it once, and... anything else?"

"I've yet to discover more," said Diana. "If I find out anything, I'll let you know."

* * *

"Quit it."

"C'mon, Diana! Tell me!"

"Akko... I'll ask you later."

"Ask me now, or I won't listen later!"

Diana had gone straight to work, figuring out how to protect Akko without her suspecting anything. The best way to guard Akko was to do it without her knowing. One of her ideas had caused her to go up to the Japanese girl by herself.

"Fine," Diana groaned. "How would you feel if I told you I could teach you how to use a broom?"

Akko's confused expression quickly changed into one of pure happiness.

"Yes! I'd love it if you could!" she giggled gleefully, which caused Diana's heart to race.

"Well, then," Diana cleared her throat. "I shall be seeing you after classes. Let's start tomorrow."

"Alright! I'll do my best!" Akko clenched her fist with determination.

She held on to Diana's hand, and dragged her to class.

* * *

Diana gazed at her hand, feeling a warm tingle whenever she thought of Akko's touch. She had yet to accept that she liked that fool, but she knew one thing for certain.

"I have to protect her smile."


	6. Chapter 6

No matter what had happened in the past, the nightmares continued to show themselves. Diana was still spending most of her night reading or thinking about random things, which meant she was mainly thinking about Akko. That girl had now become a recurring thought. Diana wondered what she was doing at this time. Since it was two a.m., she had no doubt that the brunette was fast asleep.

"I wonder what her sleeping face looks like..." Diana said to herself.

Quite unexpectedly, a sudden wave of heat washed over her. She yelped in fright. Rushing to the shower, she quickly stripped and turned the shower head, making sure the temperature of the water was freezing cold.

Steam poured off of her skin. She sighed in relief as the heat subsided. But now she had to worry about getting pneumonia.

"Brr..." her teeth chattered as she got back in bed. Well, she now knew that one of her hidden abilities was the power of heat.

* * *

Before she knew it, morning had arrived. The black circles underneath her eyes had become much more prominent. Not bothering to comb her unkempt hair, she left for breakfast before Hannah and Barbera.

Eating her PB&J sandwich, she watched Akko from afar, as she always did. Akko caught her eye and walked over to her table. To her friends' surprise, she sat beside Diana and started to chat with her.

"About that broom tutoring," Akko smiled. "Do I have to go to the flying grounds right after classes are over?"

"That depends," replied Diana. "If you have anything else you need to-"

"I don't," Akko interrupted her quickly. "I mean, I'd like to start as soon as possible."

"As do I, " Diana nodded. She was about to continue, but then she noticed Akko observing her. "What's wrong?"

"I've never seen you smile," the academy savior came closer. "C'mon, it's easy! Just copy me!"

"No thank you," Diana pushed her away. "Smiling's a waste of time."

"It's okay," Akko grinned mischievously. "I get it. You don't know how to smile! I'll teach you. It's the least I could do, after you decided to help me."

"That's fine," Diana looked away. "I have you to smile for me."

Akko blinked, and then laughed. "I'll smile for you anytime, Diana. That's what friends are for!"

The blue-eyed half-breed jumped in her seat. "F-Friends? "

"Yeah!" Akko clapped her hands together before frowning. "I am your friend, right?"

The expression she made was enough to make Diana kill anyone who made her new friend distressed.

"Of course you are!" she replied louder than she intended to. The other witches glanced at the odd pair.

"Hehe~" Akko giggled. "See you later."

She returned to her friends, who kept pointing towards the two. Diana headed to her class, barely holding back a giggle.

* * *

Walking down the hall after class was a seemingly simple part of Diana's daily routine. She was greatly thrown off, however, by a person standing in the shadows. Everyone else seemed to be in class already.

Diana made sure to maintain her posture as she passed the lone figure. Or rather, she tried to pass her. She purposefully tripped Diana, who fell flat on her face.

"What was _that_?!" she got up quickly to face the stranger. She didn't look like she was a student at all. And she definitely wasn't a teacher.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded. "How did you get in the academy undetected?"

"No need to ask so many questions," the stranger scowled. "I am a member of Prima, and what you should be asking is how you'll _survive_ after this!"

She lunged at Diana, who just barely dodged the attack. Diana pulled out her wand, yelling out an incantation.

"Kuren Shota!" A number of magical energy beams almost hit her opponent, who smoothly avoided the spell. She used an enchantment of her own.

"Vena Gimmu!" she called out. A single blast hit Diana directly in the chest.

"Gaaah!" The hit produced bolts that repeatedly shocked Diana. "M-My wand!"

The weapon had broken in half. She struggled to get up, but the Prima member kicked her repeatedly.

"Can't protect Kagari anymore, can you, weakling?" the witch insulted her.

"You..." Diana coughed up blood. "You stay away from her!"

"Make me," was the vile individual's reply.

Diana's rage had reached its boiling point. She charged at the enemy as fast as she could, headbutting her opponent and taking her by surprise.

"D-Damn you," growled the adversary. She raised her wand at Diana. "I'm gonna make you wish you died a long time ago-"

"Vena Tedu!" a voice called out. A bloody, gaping hole had replaced the heart of the Prima member as she crashed to the ground. Principal Holbrooke stood over Diana, tended to her wounds.

"If you can't take care of yourself," Holbrooke scolded her. "You won't be able to take care of Akko Kagari."

"I need," Diana winced as her shoulder ached. "Training. And not with my wand. I need to know how to fight with my own hands."

"I'm sure I can find someone," nodded the principal. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be finding Ms. Kagari?"

"...Broom practice!" Diana smacked herself. "I can't believe it! She must've been waiting!"

* * *

Akko sat with her broom on the edge of the launch pad. She'd been waiting there for an hour, and there was still no sign of Diana.

She sniffled a bit, tear falling onto her lap. Maybe Diana really wasn't her friend. Maybe she had tricked her.

The very notion of that made one tear fall after the other. Before she knew it, she was crying. Her chest felt tight, and she herself felt hurt.

"How could I be so stupid?" she sobbed quietly.

Just then, the mentioned platinum-blonde came running onto the platform. Akko gasped as she noticed all the bandages.

"Terribly sorry for the delay," Diana bent down as she tried to catch her breath. "I ran into some trouble and-"

She hesitated when she realized that Akko's eyes were red and puffy.

"Akko, were you _crying_?"

"N-No," the Japanese girl wiped her eyes. "It must be allergies or something..."

Diana sat down beside Akko and held her hands. "If someone said something to you, Akko, then you must inform me right away. You can tell me anything, because... I'm your... your f-friend."

Out of the blue, Akko hugged Diana tightly and shed tears. The half-breed was not used to such contact, and she patted the brunette's back awkwardly. She hoped with every fibre of her being that the other girl could not hear her heart thumping vigorously.

When they broke apart, Akko's smile had returned. "I thought you decided not to come, so... I kinda got emotional."

"Why on earth would I do that?" asked Diana. "Making you frown is the last thing I'd like to do. I promised to protect your-"

She froze. Akko noticed immediately.

"You promised to protect my _what_?" she raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing, forget I said anything," Diana flushed.

"Dianaaa," Akko whined. "I have a right to know, if it's concerning me! Secrets are frustrating!"

I am all too familiar with that emotion, thought Diana. "Akko, it really isn't-"

"If you won't tell me," pouted Akko. "Then I'll guess. Let me know if one of these answers are right: my hair, my eyes, my butt..."

"Hold on!" Diana motioned for her to slow down. "Don't say anything that'll-"

"My hands," continued Akko. "My ears, my br-"

"It's your smile, you dolt!" Diana yelled at her, completely flustered. "Don't you dare complete that word! I want to protect your smile."

Her words were slowly being registered by Akko, whose blushed matched hers. "My smile...?"

"It gives me a good feeling, whenever you smile," murmured Diana. "I don't want to see your smile fade."

"...I see." Akko nodded. "I'll always smile just for you, Diana. And maybe one day, you'll be able to smile for me. Now, here comes the question that's been on my mind since you got here. How did you get all those wounds?"

"Oh," Diana scratched her head. "I, uh, fell down the stairs."

"And I thought I was careless," snickered Akko. "You do look exhausted. Tell you what, we can practice tomorrow."

She rested her head on Diana's shoulder. "Go ahead and sleep."

The fatigued witch quickly felt her consciousness slip away as she fell asleep, Akko's warmth providing her with great comfort.

And for the first time in a long while, Diana slept peacefully.

* * *

Diana had sent another letter to Jenson. She felt that he was the only adult she could trust.

His reply came quicker than expected.

 _Dear Miss Diana,_

 _I am pleased to hear about your lovely evening. I can only dream of having such a moment. You should move on to the next step: flirting. The key here is being subtle in your remarks, but to also make sure Ms. Kagari has an idea of what you are implying._

 _Your parents have also written to me. They did not wish to tell you in person, but they were deeply shocked to see your haircut. They claimed that it made you look rough and it wasn't very "Cavendish-like", but you and I both know that it doesn't matter. To be honest, the picture you sent me makes me think that it suits you. Edith agreed as well._

 _Sleep is important, Miss Diana, so I am glad that you were able to get some of it._

 _As for your meeting with the Prima member, I advise you to better prepare yourself for next time._

 _Wishing you all the best,_

 _Jenson James._

Diana chuckled. She was happy that her haircut wasn't becoming of a Cavendish.

It was more like the wild mane of Kinema.


	7. Chapter 7

This could end either ways.

When it was lunchtime, Diana made her way to Akko Kagari's table, trying her best not to seem awkward and out-of-place(although she definitely felt that way). All she had to do was stick to the plan: flirt with the brunette in a manner that is both subtle and charming.

"I hope Jenson was right," Diana said to herself. She approached Akko in a casual manner. When the chirpy witch noticed her, she grinned widely.

"Hey, Diana!" Akko said. "What's up?"

Diana had to pause for a second, to take in how amazing the school hero looked. Her red eyes shone like rubies, her auburn hair was fluttering in the wind in such a perfect manner, and her smile was almost blinding.

It was like our protagonist had come across an extremely hyper but attractive goddess.

"Nothing," replied Diana nonchalantly- or, at least, she tried to. "And you?"

"Prof. Ursula wanted to talk to me about my, uh, 'less than satisfactory grades'," Akko said sheepishly. "I've improved a little in broom flying, thanks to you, but I totally suck at everything else. I mean, have you _seen_ me trying to create a potion that doesn't turn me into some weird mushroom/witch hybrid? Sure, Sucy loved it but I mean, that's just her. And don't even get me _started_ on Numerology. I can't memorize any of those _stupid_ formulas! But anyways, the Professor said she'll find someone to tutor me."

Diana blinked rapidly as she tried to process all of this. "So, basically, you just need someone who has time to teach you everything?"

"Yep," Akko nodded affirmatively. "Except for Potions. Sucy's got that covered, obviously. And Lotte's teaching me Magic Astrology."

"I see," Diana nodded. "I'm usually very busy, but if you want, I could make space for you. I'm sure I can arrange something."

" _Really?!_ " Akko's eyes widened. "Gosh, that is so nice of you Diana! And I have to admit, a bit out of character."

"It's nothing, really," Diana shrugged. "Spending time with you is enjoyable."

"Did you just call our sessions enjoyable?" Akko grinned. "Are you finally accepting the fact that we're good friends and not just acquaintances?"

"Wh-What's that?" Diana looked in another direction, desperate to leave. "Oh, look, Hannah and Barbera require my assistance. I'm afraid I must go now, Akko. Farewell for now."

And so the blonde walked away at top speed, leaving a very happy and amused Akko.

* * *

"That was _hilarious!_ " Ursula laughed uncontrollably.

Diana and the Astrology professor were both sitting in her office and drinking tea. Or they tried to. After Diana told her teacher what had happened, the poor older witch's tea had come out of her nose.

"I don't appreciate you guffawing in such a manner," Diana calmly took a sip of her tea. She couldn't deny that her cheeks felt slightly warm. "I simply told her that I might not hate our sessions as much as she thought."

"Yeah, but the fact that you ran away as quick as you could," Ursula replied. "Now _that_ deserves to be guffawed at. That was nowhere near actual flirting, Diana. What you said could've been platonic as well."

"Who said anything about me intending to make a romantic remark towards Akko?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "I'm simply taking Jenson's advice because I feel that it would enable us to become excellent friends. I don't have those sort of feelings for her or for anyone else. And even if I did, I believe that there is no point in taking such an idiotic risk."

"Sure, sure," Ursula giggled. "A-Anyways, I called you here because I've found someone who can help you with your training. But she wants to see if you're worth teaching, first."

"What could that mean?" Diana asked. "Would she like me to go on some sort of errand for her? Because if she in fact does, you should understand that I dislike people who cannot complete their own tasks."

"N-No," Ursula shook her head. "Did you bring your Astrology textbook with you?"

Diana stared at her for a moment, then realized what the professor meant. They had agreed to address the Dragon Oath book as the Astrology textbook at an earlier date, in order to keep even the name of it a secret.

"Of course," Diana said as she got out the red and gold book. She then gave it to Ursula, who began to flip through the pages.

"Um, let me just find that one spell..." the teacher said to herself. "...Oh! Here it is! Take a look, Diana."

The blonde peered at the page Ursula had stopped at. A spell that went by the name of Humber Tatiana was being described in heavy detail.

"Your job is to learn and preform this spell," said the bespectacled witch uneasilly. "A-Although I'm not quite sure why she'd want to give you such an advanced spell to learn, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. After all, half-breeds and dragons are excellent learners. Now, I've already spoken with Principal Holbrooke, and she agreed to let you use the new field for practice. It's well hidden, so the other students won't be able to see anything. I'd advise you to try practicing at night, after your night patrol, but if you feel too tired or anything..."

"No, it is an agreeable arrangement," Diana answered her. "I am unable to sleep as of late. Training at such a time will get my mind off of things."

"Alright, then," Ursula smiled. "I'll give you a permission slip for the rest of the week. Now go lunch. And take care."

"Thank you," Diana nodded as she picked up the Dragon Oath and left.

* * *

As usual, Diana entered the cafeteria with grace and dignity.

Akko couldn't help but feel her gaze linger towards the other witch, as she sat at her table eating with her two friends. They spoke constantly and vehemently, but all Diana would ever do was nod with her eyes closed as she took another sip of her tea.

To be honest, Akko wasn't sure how to react when she'd first seen Diana with her new haircut. She thought people such as Amanda would be the only ones to style their hair in such a unique manner.

But Diana's haircut was quite different from Amanda's. It was unruly, sure, but it had still maintained its fluffiness. And short hair made the blonde look rather... charming.

She acted charming, too. Like when she saved Akko from falling down the stairs. And when she consoled her during their not-really-first broom flying session together. Diana was beginning to act a lot like a prince, Akko thought to herself. She let out an audible sigh of happiness, which, unfortunately, caught the attention of Amanda.

"Oi, Akko," she nudged her. "Your cheeks are kinda pink."

Akko blushed even harder. "I-It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You're a terrible liar," Sucy stated. "Let me guess. You're crushing on someone."

"NO I'M NOT!" Akko yelled at her. "I-I was just thinking."

"That can't be good," replied Sucy.

"There's no need to be like that, Sucy," Lott giggled. "But, Akko, if you ever _do_ crush on anyone-"

"WHICH I DON'T!"

"-then please don't hesitate to tell us."

"Yeah, I'd love to know exactly who the guy is," Amanda chuckled. "Although if you two ever did get together, I'd feel bad for him having to put up with your stubbornness."

Jasminka offered Akko a snack before she retorted back at the redhead. "W-Well, anyone who'd date you would have to put up with your dirty mouth!"

"I don't need a man," Amanda smirked. "They're all ugly idiots. Except for Ryan Reynolds. His acting in Deadpool was awesome. And he's pretty hot, not gonna lie."

"It was a nice movie," Akko agreed absently. "He- HEY! You're trying to change the topic!"

"I thought you wanted the topic changed," Lottery said.

"Or maybe you'd rather go back to us guessing your mystery crush?" Sucy taunted her. "Maybe it's Andrew."

"Pardon me," another voice joined into the conversation. It was Diana, much to everyone's surprise. "I believe that me and Akko have some business to attend to."

"D-Diana!" Warmth crept up to Akko's cheeks. "Uh, w-what's up?"

"Have you already forgotten?" the blonde raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips. "I agreed to help teach you Numerology."

"O-Oh, yeah!" Akko grinned. "Let's go! I'm done eating, anyway. B-Bye, everyone!"

As the two witches walked away together, the other six sitting at the table were quiet.

"...Uh, guys?" Amanda broke the silence. "Did I miss the time when Diana and Akko became chummy, or what?"

"About that crush we suspect Akko has..." Sucy scratched her chin. "She _has_ been staring at Diana since that haircut."

"And she _does_ talk about her more than usual now..." Lottery agreed. Constanze simply nodded.

"... Sooooo... she's about as straight as Cavendish's hair, then...?"

* * *

"Ugh," Akko slammed her head on the table. "I HATE NUMBERS!"

"Mm-hmm," Diana nodded. "I noticed."

The two were sitting in the library, a decision Diana immediately regretted once she realized how uncontrollably loud Akko could be. She lost count of how many times the librain told Akko to be quiet.

"You're thinking too hard about it," she explained as she reached for the eraser in Akko's hand. "Perhaps we should start over."

Their fingers brushed slightly, but to them it was like an electric current had run through the rest of them. Akko's cheeks turned red, and Diana looked away, embarrassed.

"Er," she set down her quill. "Would you like to take a break?"

"Oh god _yes_ ," Akko hurriedly agreed. "I can't believe they're making us study when Halloween is almost here."

"Halloween...?" Diana tilted her head in confusion, which Akko honestly found adorable. "You mean that day when people wear costumes and knock on complete strangers' doors to get candy?"

"Yep," the brunette smiled. "I don't suppose you've gone trick-or-treating, before?"

"No," replied Diana. "What have you decided to dress up as? You could always go as a witch, since you already have the costume."

"Nah, too boring," Akko yawned. "I've gone as Shiny Chariot every year, but I want to do something different this time. Ooh, I know! I'll be a classic black cat! What do you think?"

"A cat..." Diana repeated slowly, picturing her fellow classmate when ears and a tail. "No doubt you'd steal a few hearts."

"T-Thanks," said Akko, slightly taken aback by the compliment. "Maybe you could come with me? You could be a vampire! Or a werewolf!"

"I'll give it some thought," the blonde said. She didn't really have any interest in this holiday, but if it meant spending the day with Akko, then maybe she'd consider taking part in it. "Would you like a snack? I brought a few tea biscuits with me."

"Sure!" Akko clapped her hands together. "Thinking makes me hungry."

They ate the thin cookies quietly. Well, Diana ate them quietly. Akko continued to chat as she stuffed her mouth.

"Whensh yer birdday?" Akko asked. When Diana gave her a puzzled look, she swallowed her biscuit and repeated the question. "I said, 'when's your birthday?'"

"March 16," Diana replied. "And you?"

"I was born on June 23, dammit. You're a month older than me."

"Good. I was worried that the opposite would be true. You act lIke a child."

" _Dianaaa"_ Akko pouted. "I'm not that childish."

The look she gave the blonde certainly made her seem like a six year old. Diana started to giggle, until eventually, she was laughing so hard that she might very busted her gut. Akko watched her, amazed at how musical her laughter was, and how beautiful she looked when she smiled. They found themselves grinning at each other absently.

"Ah!" Diana blinked. "Class is starting. We should leave."

Before she could get up, she felt Akko grab hold of her upper arm. She turned to look at the school hero.

"I-I just wanna say..." she stuttered. "That this... this was fun! A-And maybe we should hang out more often. And... I'm free this Saturday, if you'd like to go to town with me. I never really got to check out the shops and stuff..."

"Oh, uh," Diana felt her face heat up. "Well, the best time to go would be at 10 a.m., so I'll come round to your room and pick you up at that time."

"That's perfect!" Akko squealed. "It's a date... uh, no, wait, I mean, not a date, obviously."

"Obviously," Diana agreed. They both packed their bags and went to class.

* * *

Magic History is hard to focus on, especially when a cute brunette keeps sending you smiles and waves from across the room.

Diana tried as hard as she could to ignore Akko, but she found it harder and harder to contain her own smile. Hannah and Barbera looked at their best friend curiously, following her line of gaze until they realized what she was looking at. They were still confused.

"Kagari," the professor called out. "You can flirt with Cavendish at the end of the day. Please pay attention for now."

Akko and Diana simultaneously turned red. A few students giggled quietly.

 _I never thought I'd wish for something like this,_ Diana thought to herself. _But can someone please make this day end quickly?_

* * *

Patrolling the school at night was one of the many duties Diana had taken up due to her inability to sleep. Luckily for her, nothing seemed to be amiss, so she was able to travel to the new field and get to work.

Setting the Dragon Oath down on the grass, she turned to the page with Humber Tatiana and began to read. The spell was a Class S type, which Diana assumed was very advanced. It was meant to attract millions of fireflies, and if successfully preformed, the fireflies would form any message you wanted in the sky.

A pointless trick, really. But if she wanted to impress her soon-to-be trainer, then she had no choice.

Grasping her wand firmly, she said the incantation. "Humber Tatiana!"

...

Nothing. Not even one firefly.

"Huh?" Diana said. "But I had the right stance... and I used the proper wand motions... not to mention my clear pronunciation. What went wrong, then...?"

She took a look at the spells description again.

 _'This spell can summon fireflies that will light up the night sky with any message you desire. However, when it is being preformed, the caster must think of a happy memory_.'

"... Ah," Diana crossed her arms in dismay. "A happy memory. No wonder... I don't have many of those..."

 **Diana**.

"What?" Her head snapped up in alarm.

 **Diana, what nonsense are you saying?**

"W-Who's that?"

 **Nevermind that now. What do you mean, you don't have any happy memories? Don't you remember?**

"Remember... what?"

 **Shiny Chariot, of course! Have you already forgotten that time when you traveled to Japan and witnessed Shiny Chariot's brilliant fireworks? Don't you remember how all those magnificent colours filled you with excitement?**

"... Yes, I do," Diana smiled at the memory.

 **Let's try this again, then. Think about this memory and say the incantation! Ready? 3... 2... 1...**

"Humber Tatiana!" Diana cried out, pointing her wand at the sky. Just then, specks of light began to accumulate at the tip. After a fee seconds, she had gathered an infinite amount of fireflies. She grinned gleefully and whispered:

"Please send my message to Professor Ursula."

* * *

Ursula was having a cup of tea with amother who preferred to stay in the shadows of the room. They were discussing what seemed to be an important matter when all of a sudden...

"Oh!" Ursula gasped. "Look! She did it!"

The other figure peered out the window, and then retreated to her corner. "Hmph. So she did. I had little doubt she would."

"Stop that," the professor giggled. "You don't have to act all mysterious."

"Ah, but I do," her visitor replied. "The readers enjoy a little mystery."

Although Ursula had no idea what that could mean, she continued to sip her tea and stare out the window, silently cheering for her blonde pupil..

* * *

Akko was the only one left awake, since Sucy fell asleep early and Lotte slept while reading her books. She decided to look out the window and gaze at the stars. But it turned out there was something else waiting for her.

What seemed to be words etched across the midnight sky read:

 _'Don't forget our plans for tomorrow.'_

Akko smiled broadly. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew this was the work of a certain blonde witch.

"I won't," she said to herself before going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Diana woke up in a cold sweat. She had another nightmare, but the ending was different. When Akko had reached out to her in the dream, a piercing sound echoed through her mind. It sounded a lot like a bugle.

"Finally, you're awake."

Diana almost fell off her bed. Looking to the side of her, she locked eyes with a young girl, who was no doubt as old as her. Perhaps even a few years younger. She had light blue hair tied in a single braid, and firm grey eyes. She was pretty small, and her skin was slightly tanned. She wore an oversized sweater and shorts that were still kinda big for her.

"I'm not that short," she grumbled.

"W-Who...?" Diana stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Ursula and I saw your message last night," continued the girl. "And I gotta say, I'm impressed. Oh, and yes, I was the 'mysterious' figure in the shadows, everyone. Just clearing up any doubts."

Diana didn't understand. "Who are you?"

"God," the girl shook her head. "For the daughter of the Speed King Dragon, you sure don't catch on fast. I'm Bree Anthony, the daughter of Gravitas the Strength King Dragon and your new trainer. And I'm not a child, you stupid author! I'm 23, screw you!"

"You're my trainer?" Diana's eyes widened. "I see. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is-"

"I know already," Bree yawned. "You're Diana Cavendish, the daughter of Kinema and Grace Cavendish. Your adopted parents are Bernadette Cavendish and William Cavendish, and they push you around a lot. Also, your aunt Daryl and her daughters are _bitches_. Yeah, yeah, Chariot filled me in."

Diana scowled at the use of such vulgar language, but shrugged it off. "Might I ask why you are in my room at... 5:30 a.m.?"

"Because I don't give a damn about the time!" Bree happily replied. "I'm gonna begin your training right now. And if you fall asleep, I'll just blow my special bugle that only dragons can hear. Anyways, follow me."

Left with no other option, Diana got up and was about to put on her uniform until Bree smacked her hand away from it.

"You really think you'll be able to train with that dainty skirt?" the short witch raised an eyebrow. "Stop calling me short, dammit!"

"Well, then," the blonde frowned at her. "What do you suppose I should wear?"

Bree threw a black t-shirt and light blue shorts at Diana. "This will do."

After she wore the clothes, the pair headed to the new field, which had apparently been set up by Bree beforehand.

"Preparation is key, after all," she smirked. "Hmm... what should we start with... Ooh! I know! Punch me!"

"I beg your pardon?" Diana asked.

"I wanna see how strong your punches are," Bree explained. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt, since I'm the daughter of Gravitas and someone like you won even leave a scratch. Now punch me with everything you've got!"

"Very well," Diana took a deep breath, retracted her fist, and struck a blow on Bree's stomach.

Her fist felt like every bone in it had been cracked.

"Oh my-," Diana stopped herself before she could curse and instead screamed silently.

* * *

"Psht," Bree yawned. "Babies could hit harder than you. Speaking of babies, quit whining, Cavendish. I can fix your bones but not your bruises."

Diana looked down at her fist. What used to be almost white was now blue, purple and every other colour that it wasn't supposed to be. "I will never try that again."

Something in that sentence ticked the tanned witch off. "You're darn right I'm ticked! Why would you ever take the oath if you can't even throw a single punch without hurting yourself? Do you _want_ Prima to hurt Atsuko Kagari? Because it sure looks like it. The most pathetic thing I've ever seen is a guardian who can't guard."

Diana was getting irritated as well. "My adopted parents barely wanted me to watch television when I was a child. Do you really think that I, of all people, would be skilled when it came to fighting? I wanted you to train me so that I can do my job, the one that I decided to take of my own will. So if you see little promise in me, then you may leave. But I will not stop practicing until I am able to protect Akko."

Bree sat in silence, then started laughing. "You really care about this girl you took the oath for, huh?"

"... Yes," Diana admitted. "However, I'd like you to understand the fact that my feelings for her are completely platonic."

"Sure, whatever," Bree waved her off, still chuckling. "Now, enough chitchat. Let's get to work."

* * *

Akko was anxiously waiting for Diana to come pick her up. Unable to sleep properly, she got up at around 7 a.m., which meant she still had to wait for three hours. Right now it was 9:55 a.m., which meant that the blonde witch would be coming to get her anytime.

Akko decided to wear a cute red and pink dress shirt, with no sleeves and a few ruffles at the bottom. Over that, she wore a white hoodie. Sneakers seemed to be a more comfortable option that sandals, since she and Diana would probably be walking around town a lot. And instead of the red string used to tie her hair, she used a pink ribbon and made a cute bow.

"When is she coming...?" Akko muttered to herself. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Jumping out of her seat, she opened it to see Diana with her hands in her pockets.

The taller witch had worn a light blue collar shirt, white skinny jeans, and whit sandals. She was also wearing a simple necklace. Her hair was as unkempt as ever and a gentle smile rested upon her face. "Good morning."

Akko felt herself blushing furiously at the sight of Diana. No matter what she wore, she still looked flawless. "M-Morning..."

"Shall we get going, then?" Diana asked. "I'm sure you'd rather explore town then stay here."

"Y-Yes!" Akko nodded happily as she linked arms with Diana, who tensed up a bit but quickly relaxed. "Where are we going first?"

"I believe breakfast must be taken care of first," Diana replied. "Allow me to treat you to some of the finest food England has to offer."

* * *

"Wow!" Akko gasped in delight. "This looks _sooo_ good!"

The pair had gone to a very nice diner Diana had been to a couple of times. She ordered a classic English breakfast consisting of sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, and a cup of tea for herself.

Akko had just begun to gobble down her delicious meal when she noticed Diana's hands. Maybe she didn't see them before because the blonde had kept them in her pockets until now, but both hands were wrapped in bandages.

"Diana," Akko reached to touch her hand. "What happened to you?"

The half-dragon quickly retracted her hand from Akko. "Er, it's nothing, really. Just an... out-of-control minotaur on my night patrol."

"Minotaur, you say?" The brunette puffed up her cheeks angrily. "I'll find out who it was and give him an earful, just you wait! I'm good friends with one of the minotaurs, so I'll be able to track down-"

"There's no need for that," Diana interrupted her hastily. "I've already taken care of it."

"Oh. I see." Akko nodded slowly. She then went back to her breakfast as Diana let out a quiet sigh of relief. She really wished that Bree had gone a little easier on her.

* * *

"Kawaii~ " Akko said as she looked at her reflection in the changing room'service mirror.

"What does that mean?" Diana asked from outside.

"It's Japanese for 'cute'," the shorter witch explained. "OK, get ready to be dazzled!"

Akko pulled the curtain aside, and Diana was sure her heart was going to give up hope on her sooner or later.

The red-eyed girl was wearing a fluffy red dress, with no straps and a bow tied around her waist. The bottom part was very frilly, and sparkled if you looked at it from a certain angle. Her socks were striped black and red, and she wore black dress shoes.

"Whatchya think?" Akko winked at the blonde, whose mind was malfunctioning at the moment.

"Ahem, well," she tried to clear her embarrassment away. "It's very cute, Akko. Very cute."

"Arigato!" Akko smiled. "Would you like to try something on?"

"Ah, no thank you," Diana shook her head. "I don't like wearing dresses if I don't need to."

"Well..." Akko looked as if she was deep in thought. "It doesn't have to be a dress..."

"...Eh?"

* * *

"Im not so sure about this..."

"Don't worry about it, Diana! I'm sure you'll look great!"

"...Okay, I'm done."

The blonde stepped out of the fitting room, her new look making Akko's heart beat spiral out of control. She was wearing a baby blue tuxedo, with a little white bow and a black collar shirt. Her shoes were black.

"Akko?"

"..."

"Akko."

"..."

"Akko!"

"Wawawawa!" Akko blinked out of her stupor. "Y-You look so good..."

"Thank you," Diana slightly smiled. "Or should I say, 'Arigato'?"

"Aw~" one of the employees cooed. "You two look absolutely adorable together."

It took them quite some time to explain how they weren't together in that sense.

* * *

"Hey, Diana!"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go eat something! Like ice-cream!"

"Alright. What flavor would you like yours to be?"

"Uh... aren't we gonna share?"

"..."

"..."

"I think I understand why that employee thought we were together."

* * *

"I love the arcade! I didn't even know they had one here."

"..."

"What's wrong, Diana?"

"I've never played any of these. Can you win teddy bears from that machine?"

"Yep. But first, I wanna play Guitar Hero!"

"Shouldn't be too different from playing an actual guitar."

" _You play guitar?"_

"Don act so surprised. Andrew can play the piano after all. So why can't I play the guitar?"

"...(Fuck I'm not winning this)..."

* * *

After what seemed to have been an entire day, the two girls sat on a bench in the park, waiting for a firework show to start. Diana had taken them there because she knew they'd get an amazing view from that perspective. Akko couldn't care less, she thought to herself as she happily clutched the teddy bear Diana had won for her. She was planning on naming it Cherry, after Shiny Chariot.

Thinking about it twice, Akko finally decided to take a deep breath and tell her friend what was on her mind. "Hey, Diana..."

"Yes?" the blonde , still worrying about that matchmaking employee's words.

"I need to tell you something very important," Akko shuffled closer. "And no matter how much you may hate me for it, I have to tell you. Otherwise, I'm gonna go crazy."

Diana tilted her head curiously. She could never hate the brunette, no matter how hard she tried. So why...?

"I... I think I-" Akko was cut off by a deafening explosion. They turned their heads toward the direction of the noise and saw bright colors illuminating the sky. Akko turned her gaze towards Diana and gasped at how innocent she looked. Maybe if was her hair, slightly flowing in the wind, or maybe it was her sapphire eyes that reflected the brilliant lights from the fireworks. Perhaps it was her adorable, excited smile.

Whatever the reason, it made tears well up in Akko's eyes. She felt an aching pain in her chest, and couldn't believe that she was about to say what she had been hiding for so long. She couldn't understand why she was so selfish in her wants.

"I... like you, Diana."

Diana's attention was caught by the school hero. "...What...?!"

"I really like you. Romantically. I.. _. I have a crush on you_!"

Akko gently kissed her cheek and got up. Before Diana could do anything, she had run away, her tears still threatening to fall because of the fear that she had lost her wonderful friend.

The blonde sat on the bench still, touching her cheek and blushing a bright red. It felt like an electric current had run through her. She felt strong, stronger than she had ever felt before. But the current matter at hand did not require any strength, no. She needed to use her head.

"What am I going to do...?"


	9. Chapter 9

Diana was feeling very mixed up at present.

It had been a week since Akko had confessed to her, and she still hadn't been able to give a response. It wasn't entirely her fault, though. After all, Akko had made it a point to avoid her after that day.

"Hmm?" Diana snapped back to reality when she realized a letter had been brought her by Jenson's messenger owl. "Thank you."

Nodding at her slightly, the owl flew away. The blonde decided to read her loyal butler's letter right away.

 _Dear Miss Diana,_

 _My apologies for not writing to you sooner. We've been very busy lately, helping your parents get ready for all sorts of events and galas._

 _Speaking of which, the Earl of Hanbridge has requested your presence at his party tomorrow night. Perhaps he wants you and his son Andrew to hit it off._

 _Whatever the reason, I'm afraid you cannot decline. I will come pick you up myself at 8:30 p.m._

 _And as for your love problems, I believe that the best course of action would be to listen to your heart and make a decision that is your own._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jenson James._

Diana groaned. Not only was she not interested in going to any party, she was appalled by the very notion that anyone would ever pair her and Andrew together. Sure, they hung out when they were little, but they disagreed constantly.

She thought about how to crush everyone's expectations that she and Andrew could be an item, and immediately realized...

The solution was deep within her closet.

* * *

"Whaaat?" Akko frowned. "Andrew's having a party without _me_?! Why?"

"Well, it was his dad who sent out the invitations," Lotte reasoned with her infuriated friend. "And he only sent it to the socially elite."

"I'm 100% sure Cavendish got invited," Amanda scowled at the mentioned witch, who was sitting far away and reading a book.

"Y-Yeah, you're right," a sad smile formed on Akko's face. "Maybe it's good that I wasn't invited..."

"Akko, you really need to stop thinking like that," Amanda scolded her. "Just because you two are kinda in an awkward position doesn't mean that you can't go to the same party!"

"It's not like it's her party, anyway," Sucy added. "Let's all go crash it together."

"Sorry, girls," Jasminka smiled apologetically. "We have plans today."

"Oh yeah," Amanda nodded sheepishly. "We tried to raid the kitchen. Got caught. Now we have to clean out Professor Lukić's office."

Everyone grimaced. They all knew that the eccentric professor kept some pretty creepy and life-scarring trinkets in her office. Constanze quietly shivered.

"Well, if we're really going to go..." Akko stroked her chin. "Then I think I know where we can get some dresses!"

* * *

At 8:30 p.m., Diana stood outside Luna Nova Academy, eyeing the white limo as it pulled up in front of her. Jenson, with his slicked back dark blond hair and bushy mustache, came out to hug his friend.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss," he spoke, his light green eyes smiling as well.

"You too, Jenson," Diana grinned back.

Her butler was the one who first pulled out of the hug, still holding her by the shoulder as he looked her up and down. "What are you up to, Miss? Your parents would not be happy to see you like this."

Diana was wearing the same tux she had purchased while shopping with Akko. "I know why the Earl of Hanbridge invited me specifically. He probably has some ridiculous fantasy in his head involving me and his son. If I wear this and go, Andrew will not want to dance with me and his father's hopes will be shattered."

Jenson raised an eyebrow at how little Diana cared. "Alright, Miss." He opened the car door for her, and she quickly went inside.

" _Well, hello there, handsome_."

Diana's head hit the roof as she jumped out of her seat in surprise. A small figure was sitting beside her, and upon closer inspection she realized it was...

"... _Bree Anthony_?!" the blonde yelled at her. She was wearing a black dress with black high heels. "Wh-What are you-?!"

"Your butler and my dad go way back," she yawned. "Ain't that right, Jen?"

"Indeed," Jenson nodded. "Now then, shall we go?"

The entire car ride consisted of our favourite tsundere trying to stay as far away from Bree as possible, lest she try to punch her in the arm for practice.

* * *

"Diana!" Hannah called out to her friend. "You left without us?!"

"Jenson was the one who came back for us," Barbara said. "How come you forgot?"

"Ah, sorry, you two," Diana mumbled, taking a sip of wine. She was currently at Andrew's residence and, as expected, no man asked her to dance. Well, she did spot a few young maidens giggling at her, but she wasn't too sure why.

The three old friends stood together in silence, until Barbera cleared her throat.

"We've actually been meaning to talk to you," she stared at Hannah, who got the message and joined in.

"Yeah, see..." the girl with a ponytail scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "We realize that we haven't been spending much time with you, Diana. And the blame for that goes to us."

"We were trying so hard to befriend Akko," Barbera sighed sadly. "That we forgot all about our other, wonderful friend who really looks like she could go for a nap. It was only after a while that we noticed how exhausted you looked."

"We're super sorry!" They both said at the same time, with dramatic tears in their eyes.

Diana blinked, then smiled happily. She had forgotten as well, about her two amazing friends who cared deeply about her. All this time, she thought it was they who had decided to ignore her. But it was really she who tried to distance herself from them.

"You're forgiven," she said, and Hannah pulled them all in for a group hug. After a while, Barbera spoke up.

"I know this is supposed to be a special moment where words aren't welcome, but I have to ask: Why are you wearing that, Diana?"

* * *

To be honest, the party wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Diana had a fun time goofing off with her two best friends. She got to introduce them to Bree, and the four girls hit it off pretty well. Hannah and Barbera were acting very close as well, and they decided to dance together.

Diana and Bree were left at the refreshment table, a cup of wine in each half-dragon's hand.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Diana asked. "Not to be rude or anything."

"Dad's pretty respectable," Bree shrugged. "He's the head of this investment company, which makes him a member of the socially elite class, which basically means that I'm also socially elite, and that's why I'm here. Now I've got a question for you."

"If it's about the tuxedo," Diana sighed. "Please don't. You won't _believe_ how many times I've been asked whether I'm gay or European. It's getting quite annoying."

"Pfft," the shorter girl snorted. "I get the reference. And no, I don't care if you're some kinda cross-dressing maniac. I was gonna tell you that you can't drink. You're underage. So put the wine down."

"You can't tell me what to do," Diana scoffed. "Besides, I want it."

"Ooh, is my lil' training buddy having life issues?" smirked Bree. "Come now. Tell Bree-sensei all about it."

Diana was about to retort back when she felt a funny sensation at the back of her skull and an unpleasant smell enter her nostrils. "Do you smell that?"

"Course I do," Bree frowned. "Smells like... a LoveLove Bee? The hell?"

"A what?" Diana absently asked, too focused on the fact that Akko might be in trouble.

A loud noise was heard from across the room, and when Diana and Bree rushed towards the scene, they stared in confusion.

Akko Kagari was being pinned against the wall by Andrew Hanbridge, who seemed out of character to the smaller girl. But to Diana, all she could she was _her_ friend getting attacked, _her_ friend who didn't seem like she was enjoying it at all. Rage took over the blonde as she ripped Andrew away from her.

" _Lay another finger on her without her permission,"_ Diana growled at him. _"And I'll break all ten of them."_

She shoved him towards another party guest and grabbed Akko by the arm, pulling her into the hallway.

"D-Diana," Akko whimpered. "You're squeezing my arm..."

"Sorry," the taller witch grunted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, me, Sucy and Lotte heard that Andrew was having a party," the brunette explained quietly. "So we snuck in wearing Cinderella dresses. But then Andrew found us and told us to leave. And that's when Sucy let the LoveLove Bee loose."

"Man, you're a riot!" Bree laughed as she walked towards the two, accompanied by Sucy herself. "Guess who let the Cupid pest loose, Diana? It was this kid right here! She's hilarious!"

"I don't care who let that thing loose," Diana glared at her trainer. "We need to find out how to get rid of it, before someone else gets bitten."

"Use this," the gloomy witch produced a fly swatted from thin air. "If you kill it with this, the effects will disappear. Andrew and Akko will go back to normal."

"Hunh?" Akko squinted at her friend in confusion. "I wasn't bitten."

"But you will be," Sucy stated. "Riiiiight... now."

And sure enough, Akko collapsed into Diana's arms as the bug bit her neck.

"Akko!" the blonde called out in surprise. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I see where this is going," Bree chuckled. "Otaku-kun, you sly dog."

The red-eyed witch looked up to see Diana holding her. But what she saw was very different from what everyone else saw. To her, the blue-eyed witch seemed so beautiful and handsome at the same time. Her eyes were sparkling and she had such a strong-looking jaw. Not to mention her perfectly wavy hair. And all of her curves.

"Diana..." Akko gazed at her longingly. " _Aishiteru_ ~!"

"W-What does that mean...?" Diana turned to Bree hastily.

The tanned midget tried to muffle her laughter. "I-It's a very intimate term for... pfft... _'I love you_ '. Even married Japanese couples are afraid of using such a term! Looks like she _really_ likes you..."

Diana could feel the already pink tinge in her cheeks becoming redder and redder by the second. Still, it did make her feel a little happy, knowing that Akko was willing to use such an extreme term.

She steadied the brunette and looked around for the LoveLove Bee. Its pollen scent was disgustingly strong, masking every other smell in the area. But she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. The only thing that was clear was a different scent. It smelled _dark_ , if that was possible, with traces of hatred and despair.

"Somebody isn't having a good day," Bree warned. "And I think they might be here to hurt someone."

Just then, a cloaked figure striked. She pushed Sucy aside and tried to mutter a spell at Akko. Luckily, Diana reflexively jumped in between them and took the blow.

"Aaagh!" she writhed in pain. The spell sent electric volts throughout her spine, rendering her unable to do anything. Bree responded to the attacker by punching her in the abdomen.

All of sudden, more cloaked figures emerged from the crowd, ready to back their member up. Diana got up unsteadily.

"Akko," she grunted. "You need to get out of here immediately."

"I can't leave you," Akko whined. "I won't let anyone hurt my precious Diana! I'll just get out my Shiny Rod and-"

Sucy cut off their conversation by grabbing her chirpy friend and running away.

"I'm going to try and find the Bee," she called out. "You keep doing... whatever you're doing."

After they left, Diana and Bree stood together, backs facing each other. "This can be a test for you, Cavendish. Time to see if you paid attention during training."

The blonde nodded, and proceeded to kick one of the opponents in the jaw. Assuming a fighting stance, she then hit another in the face. Bree pushed one to the ground and thrust her elbow into their back, all while laughing hysterically. She was obviously having the time of her life.

"Use your fire, Diana!" Bree fist pumped the air.

Upon hearing her trainer's request, Diana smirked and got into a new position, with her entire body facing towards the adversary and her hands in front of her mouth.

"3, 2, 1, FIRE!"

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled a brilliant blue fire, enough to make anyone tremble in fear. Every individual that dared to attack the pair had run off, most probably returning to their commander.

"Bree," Diana looked at her. "Was that... Prima?"

"Maybe," the older half-dragon shrugged. "Oh, lookee. Your girlfriend's back."

Sucy and Akko rushed towards them, fly swatter in hand. "I killed it."

Diana held Akko's hand, and peered at her closely. The dreamy, far-off look had vanished, her sparkling wide eyes reverted to their natural appearance.

"D-Diana, what is it?"

The blonde realized that Akko was staring back at her, cheeks flushed completely. From running around, most probably.

"I just wanted to tell you," Diana placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "That you look lovely."

With those last words, she left Akko speechless, Hannah and Barber fainted, Sucy rolled her eyes, and Bree laughed at it all.


End file.
